nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Enchant arrow
Magical arrows With this feat, every non-magical arrow the character nocks and lets fly gets a +1 enchantment bonus. The bonus only works for the Arcane Archer. For every 2 levels of Arcane Archer past 1st, the enchantment goes up by +1 Contrary to the description, this feat stacks with magical arrows. These points got me thinking. I know from the toolset that arrows can only have enhancement to damage and not to hit. The to hit property comes from the bow which is only an attack bonus. So while the above information is correct it seams to leave a bit out. Now where would information on what properties can be addedd to what items? I assumed the toolset ... yet it also may be handy to find from the ranged weapon page. DaBear 12:13, 21 Dec 2005 (PST) *Yeah, our Item property category isn't too well developed. Even so, this feat really doesn't add an item property to the arrow. The to hit and damage bonuses really come from the feat -- just like Weapon Focus (longbow) provides +1 to the character but only when using a longbow. -- Austicke 13:57, 21 Dec 2005 (PST) *Just to check, the character sheet is telling the truth this time about enchant arrow working alongside magic arrows e.g. unlimited arrow +5? Has this been proven using combat debugging (which I have no idea how to use)? Harleyquin 08:15, 17 April 2006 (PDT) :*Yes, Harleyquin, combat debugging shows that the attack bonus is applied. --75.11.196.42 August 2006 Other ranged weapons It is interesting to note that this feat works for crossbows as well, however only adding the AB bonus, not the damage bonus. '' Will it also work for slings? A bit obscure but with a sling you can use a shield. DaBear 07:49, 16 March 2006 (PST) *Haven't tried that. Only found out the xbow thing by accident when i was playing around with a few char tests. Feel free to try it yourself. GhostNWN 08:24, 16 March 2006 (PST) *It works with slings, which gives you the option of bludgeoning damage and using a shield. --67.188.222.145 April 2006 *''Enchant Arrow does work with bows only. : :The AB bonus is displayed for every ranged weapon but this is just a display bug in the character sheet. You don't get the bonus in combat. At least that's how it was when I've tested it a few month ago.--Kamiryn 03:44, 19 April 2006 (PDT) *I've just tested it. No damage is added on crossbows nor slings. The character sheet reports AB added, but the combat log shows it is actually not added. 18:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Criticals Does this feat's damage bonus get multiplied into crit hits? -- August 2006 *Yes. --The Krit 02:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Stacking attack bonus Does the to-hit bonus stack with bow attack bonus? char sheet shows that with bow +5 and 9 levels of AA you get +10 increase in AB. is this true? -- November 2007 *Yes. --The Krit 02:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Vs. damage reduction I am not positive, But I don't think that the enchantment bonus from Arcane Archer counts toward bypassing Damage Reduction. A +5 bow will bypass Stoneskin (10/+5), but a level 29 AA with +15 and a +5 bow will not bypass 20/+10. If someone could pars it to verify, I would appreciate it. --Terry17 06:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *My test case: a level 4 AA with a +1 bow pierced 10/+2 DR, but not 5/+3. --The Krit 21:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Damage stacking I has been established here that Enchant Arrow's attack bonus stacks with the attack bonus from a magic bow, but what about the damage? Does the damage bonus stack with a magic arrow, like a +3 arrow for example? - Empyre 04:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) * That stacks also. --The Krit 19:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC)